Fence structures have been used for years to define boundaries, provide security, to create privacy, etc. In addition, fence structures are sometimes required for safety reasons, such as to surround a swimming pool.
Various structures are known to form a fence assembly. These structures may be formed from any number of materials, including metal, wood and plastic. The known fence structures often provided features that assist in assembly and disassembly, that facilitate security or privacy, and that provide desired aesthetics.
The present disclosure relates to a fence assembly having various advantages over many of the known structures.